hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Switzerland
Switzerland (スイス, Suisu) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In 2007 and early 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Basch Zwingli (バッシュ・ツヴィンクリ, Basshu Tsuvinkuri).'' Appearance He is a short young man with blond hair (in a chin-length bob cut) and green eyes. He wears a green jacket, brown pants, and a white hat, and is often seen having a rifle slung over his shoulder. He also has a cross shaped scar on his left shoulder. In an earlier design, his hair was drawn much shorter and he wore a green hat. However, in the earliest design known of him, he wore no hat and his jacket was blue, with his pants colored beige. This version can be seen (in color) in a set of counter icons that Hidekaz Himaruya made for his site (with Switzerland being the "0" icon). Personality and Interests Switzerland is seemingly eternally neutral and lives his life as a hermit/recluse, surrounded by the Alps. He maintains his cool air of complete indifference. Though he appears to be peaceful, he actually is the biggest producer of guns in the world and has the most military strength. He hates outsiders and in the past, he was hired by the Vatican as a mercenary. He is also very frugal, for buying cheap cheese rather than a more expensive variety, claiming he likes the taste of it better. He once went to lunch with Austria just to save money. He has shown to have quite a temper, but has a soft spot for Liechtenstein and is extremely protective of her. He will listen to those who want to consult to him with their hand situation but don't expect any consolation from him, if he doesn't hang up on you is considered nice enough. Due to Italy's habits of forgetting his pants and streaking, Switzerland becomes trigger-happy if he catches him running through his property. Relationships America :''Main article: America America encounters Switzerland's stall during a food con and tastes the cheese fondue he makes, praising and immediately advertising it to others as a flustered Switzerland tries to stop him from doing so. America also asks Switzerland to give him information about the villains' bank accounts, on which he refuses to do so. During America's birthday, Switzerland gave him a shock watch to prevent him from entering his country. Austria They were very close as children, though Switzerland expressed irritation at the fact that he taught Austria to be a fighter, only for him to keep failing and having to be bailed out when it came to wars. However, due to their bosses, the two friends eventually grew apart. In their adulthood, Switzerland does all he can to deny that he was ever friends with Austria or had any close connection to him. Germany Austria said in a Christmas 2011 panel that Switzerland is unusually on good terms with Germany. Switzerland soon slightly blushed at this comment since he actually has a high degree of dependence on Germany for trade, electricity and other aspects. Italy :Main article: North Italy Switzerland is annoyed by Italy's constant tresspassing on his lands, as seen in a comic strip featuring Italy thinking about how faster it is for him to go to Germany's house by passing through Switzerland. He checks if the coast is clear and is ambushed by Switzerland from the bushes, shouting angrily at him and threatening to freeze his bank accounts. Italy shrieks but then is saved by lying that he's a tourist, with the latter saying that as long as he's using his money, it'll be fine to see him there. But then, Italy complains about everything in Switzerland being very expensive, with the nation shrugging in response. Liechtenstein He is a doting older brother to Liechtenstein, having found her during World War I and taken her into his care due of the heavy distress she's in. She goes as far to cut her long, usually braided hair to the same hairstyle as Switzerland, prompting most people to mistake her as a boy. Switzerland sees this problem and gives her a blue ribbon, the one she wears nowadays, to properly distinguish her gender. The close relationship that he shares with her, however, reminds him of his childhood days with Austria, which he has tried to forget. Spain :Main article: Spain In the Christmas 2011 Event'', ''Switzerland comes across a piece of underwear with tomatoes' print and brings it to the meeting place since he suspects that it's Spain's. Spain thanks him and askes if Switzerland had seen anything, on which Switzerland refutes neutrally. In the Anime Switzerland first made two minor appearances in the first season; in Episode 01 where he yells at Japan for agreeing with America's plan on global warming, and in Episode 21 where he walks past Sealand, ignoring him. He finally debuts in Episode 23 and the following episodes, which adapts Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness from the webcomic strips and Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 2. Aph21 10.jpg|Switzerland on Episode 21, along with Sealand. Snapshot20100514223954.jpg|Switzerland in Episode 31, along with Japan. snapshot20100514224136.jpg|Switzerland in Episode 35, along with Britain and France. EP88.png|Japan imagining what Switzerland would be like before they met in Episode 88. Switzerland_World_Meeting.jpg|Switzerland or Basch Zwingli at the world meeting. Name An alternate name is Vash Zwingli. ''However, the kana for Switzerland's human name uses "バ" (ba). In German, a "v" sounds close to an English "f", making '''Basch' a more appropriate Romanization. Additionally, the character Basch from Final Fantasy XII shares the same katakana. Early Japanese fanworks rendered his name in English as Bache Zwingli. Though proponents of the alternate "Vash" spelling theorize that it could be descended from the French word 'vache', meaning 'cow'. As Switzerland is known for its domestic dairy industries and products, and French being one of its official languages, some believe in this spelling having basis. His human surname is believed to have been inspired by Huldrych Zwingli, the leader of the Swiss Protestant reformation. Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu (Switzerland) Trivia *His birthday corresponds with the date that the Swiss Confederation was founded, on August 1, 1291. Though he is technically older than America, he is only a year younger than him in physical appearance and "human age". *A production note by Hidekaz Himaruya states that he played around with the idea of making Switzerland a female character, and that Germany would be shocked when he saw her in woman's clothing. *Additional sketches reveal that Switzerland has three pet goats: Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch, named after Switzerland's famous mountains. *His Japanese voice actress, Romi Park, also voices Edward Elric from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist Fullmetal Alchemist], as well as Toushirou Hitsugaya from Bleach. Incidentally, Liechtenstein's voice actress is Rie Kugimiya, who also voices Alphonse Elric. *In the english dub of the fourth extra episode in Hetalia: The Beautiful World (Liechtenstein and the Hedgehog Country), Liechtenstein notes that Switzerland is barely 5'6". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters